Various forms of message boards are known in the art. The conventional bulletin board, which is generally made from a cork or other tack penetrable material, has been used to pin or tack notes or other things to it. Other message boards include dry-erase boards which are essentially smaller versions of the big dry-erase boards used like blackboards (or more accurately "white" boards) in offices and elsewhere. A combination bulletin and dry-erase message board is the subject of Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,568.
In addition to the various materials used to comprise the surfaces of these message boards, it has also been known to attach various accessories to the surfaces and edges of the message boards. Trays, storage receptacles, and various types of holders are typical of these types of accessories. These accessories are typically attached to the frames and surfaces of the message boards by adhesive bonding, nailing, screwing, and similar techniques, or, alternatively, by detachably securing the accessory to the frame. Many of these arrangements are relatively complicated or cumbersome to use, and many do not provide a firm attachment such that the accessory is held firmly to the frame of the message board by a positively locking mechanism. There are also only a limited number of types of accessories available in the prior art which are capable of providing only a limited number of functions.